Tian2015's Wiki:Rules
This rules is save rules, do you wanna change it, just keep editing then sign in comment in the bottom! General *You must be at least 13 years old. If you say you are under 13 or heard about it on another wiki, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday!. This is not our rule; we have to have this rule according to Wikia and the United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). *Never ever reveal your own personal information, especially the following: Your address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. *Don't link/upload/suggest versions of Plants vs. Zombies or other games to people. This is Pirating, an illegal action in which will result in a block on this wiki, along with probably a global block if needed. *No cussing or profanity of all sorts so use * for censoring. However, some swear words are not swear words worldwide so you can say them as long as you don't use them purposely to annoy/offend a user who it is a swear word to. If you use the worldwide swearing you get a block without a warning. One week for minor, one month for medium, three months for major and six months for racist cusses. *No spamming or vandalism. This includes spamming minor edits to get badges; please only make two or three edits in a row per page. *Articles are not a place to put your opinion. Keep it on , your Blogs, or in Forum threads. *Don't impersonate people by creating an account or renaming an existing account to something similar, then act like them. Roleplay (acting like a plant, zombie, or other NPC) is excluded. *Please use U.S. standard English (tyres --> tires) on articles, discussions. *No reverting good edits without a good reason. *No offensive or inappropriate content (include harassment, racism, sexism, and bigotry). *Two accounts are not allowed. It is an exception if you forgot your password on an account. A bad name is not a reason to have two accounts, as will allow you to change your username without the need to create a second account. *No advertising. *No backseat moderating or mini-modding. That means you must not tell someone to stop doing something that breaks the rules. Just report them to admins, b-crats, chat mods, rollbacks, VSTF members and Wikia Staff. If you backseat moderate, you get a two week block after seven warnings. *Please, do not leave links to the same page, or redirects leading to the same page. This won't get you blocked immediately, but they are annoying. *Keep editing to your userpage at a minimum. Mainspace edits are more important. *Do not create duplicate pages. *Don't make pages in the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki namespace without permission from the administrators. *You may make templates for your userpage, but ask a staff member before making a template for further use in the wiki. If the template was not OK'd, you can just copy the source onto your userpage. *No abusive or inappropriate usernames; these will result in a one week block after a warning is given to change it. Article rules See Tian2015's Wiki:Manual of Edit Talk pages *On talk pages (both user talk pages and article talk pages), always sign your comments. *Do not leave messages on talk page archives. *Do not remove messages on other users' Talk pages. *Inappropriate talk page behavior should be reported to admins rather than removed. *Do not remove warnings on your talk page. Discussions *Only autoconfirmed users joined this wiki and made 25 edits can participate in votes about Wiki maintenance or management. **Anyone can vote in votes not related to these, such as conclusions about the best plant. **Your vote is not a right; it is a privilege. If you try to vote multiple times, ignore voting rules, or are blocked for a contribution-based offense, you will lose the ability to vote for one week. *Any user in which can vote can create a discussion about minor Wiki management, such as about whether or not a certain page should exist. **Major changes, such as changing the Wiki theme or policies, each staff vote gets three points, non-staff with over 100 edits gets two points, everyone with at least 25 edits gets one point. *Discussions are closed automatically after three days without a vote. *Discussions can be restarted after one month. This is to be used exclusively for disputed or tied results. *Do not do any actions related to the discussion content before discussion ends. *If the reason of the vote is ridiculous, for example, against somebody, the vote will be counted as invalid. Forums *All talk page and general rules apply on the forums, with the exception of signing posts. *Do not spam on the forums. *No fighting in the forums. *No discussions about PvZCC plants and zombies. None of them are real. *A maximum of six quotes can be used in a single post. Anything over six will be reduced to six or less. Uploads *The only pictures allowed besides those about Plants vs. Zombies or the wiki are avatars, emoticons, and pictures about the making of the game. *You can put any un-related to Plants vs. Zombies images on your usepage. *No inappropriate content on images. *Don't create duplicate images. If neccesary, update the original image instead. *Don't steal other users' images. *Fan made images of plants should be posted and made on your Own Userpage *Do not upload anything with a gibberish name. *Don't upload images under common names such as File:Image.jpg. These are prone to be overwritten. Promotion rules See Tian2015's Wiki: Request for user rights Chat *Follow the above rules. *No spamming or trolling in chat. *No flaming. *If you are a chat moderator, don't abuse kicking or banning priveleges. *No random gibberish or hidden cussing. *No "door spamming" on Chat. Door spamming consists of rapidly exiting and entering chat to fill up the chat log. *Keep private things in private messages. *Don't abuse the emoticons. *Don't abuse caps. *If you are away from Chat for a period longer than one hour, any active Chat Moderator has permission to kick you. Rollback Rules *Follow the above rules. *Don't revert good edits. Admin Rules *Follow the above rules. *No abusing power. *No adding unfair rules. *Only close Forum threads if they are spam or vandalism, your own, or if you have permission from the author. *No abusive editing of comments or replies. *Do not open up Announcement Forums for replies. They are an announcement, and thus, are not meant for replies. *If a staff member has not edited for two weeks, they are considered inactive. **If they haven't edited for three months, they may be demoted if the active administrators decide to do so. Bureaucrat Rules *Follow all of the above rules. *No using your powers to take a good user's rights. *No "Wikia Dictatorship." *Do not remove an inactive user's rights without a vote by the active admins. *No "Friendship Promotions." (removed since February 2014)